chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Dangan Ronpa Saigo
Okay, this is the RP, guys. This is it. Ok. Check the blog for who's who. Location Jabberwock Rules By editing this RP, you agree to... *Not forge or 'rig' votes when they appear. *Use Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki often to see for updates. *Not change the course of the RP or cheat. Killing will be planned with the owner of the victim, owner of the murderer and the game master (Sonicstar3000) Prologue Opening "This isn't what I expected..." "Not at all." ... "Let me start off by introducing myself. My name is Hajime Hinata. I am a new student at Hope's Peak Academy." ♪''' Beautiful Days'' "I've always adored Hope's Peak. An elite school for students in the highest caliber of their talents and groups." "I signed up for a reserve course, and I'm in. This is my first day of the illustrious Hope's Peak." "This is where you are guaranteed success in life, one hundred percent. ...This is where future lies. Taking a deep breath, and gulping, I close my eyes shut tighter than a venus fly trap, and take my first step, opening my eyes in the gates of the school..." ''♪ Music halts'' ... ... "This wasn't what I expected, everything began to spiral, and swirl, and it felt like I was moving in angles that were impossible..." ..! "I hit the floor." First day of Hope's Peak Academy Hinata woke up in a strange corridor. It wasn't natural... It definitely wasn't a real corridor, "What the..." ... 'I should walk through that door' -- "Wait a minute! When did I decide to do this?" Hinata's body was already moving... Each leg moving on it's own, his hand started having jitters, it was reaching through the door when it flung open, he certainly was not doing this himself. A big breach of light hit him, the door was closed. And in front of him were all the other students, the Super High Schoolers, '...Shit, I'm late, nobody's gonna forget this.' ''♪ Beautiful Morning'' A strong looking girl with grey hair walks up to Hinata and asks, 'Hummm, are you attending class here too?' "Oh, yeah. Though. I don't remember being told to get here..." He replied. His head leaning in his hand in thought. "Excuse me." A dainty looking girl who seemed refined, She had platinum Blonde hair and somewhat pale skin. "What are you doing?" "Nevermind Sonia-dono, I believe they are discussing the situation. Are in." A slightly obese boy with a large spike on his hair, wearing glasses that small, beady eyes could be seen through. "Oh, Okay" Sonia replied, With a slight smile "Shall we show them where everyone else is?" "We shall. But first I will introduce myself... I am the beginning and the end, I am the sky and the earth, I am the hero and the villain! You can also call me Hifumi Yamada, I don't mind." HIFUMI YAMADA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DOUJINSHI AUTHOR "''Oh, yes, Let me introduce myself" The girl said "My name is Sonia Nevermind, It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavour to maintain a lasting friendship!" '''SONIA NEVERMIND; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PRINCESS' "I'm Hajime Hinata." The brown haired boy smiled. "You two have some cool talents, I guess." 'For an appearance like that, she does seem fit to be a princess.' "Um, where exactly are you the princess of?" "Novoselic, a small country with a small population. We have a very prosperous economy, the royalty is of an old lineage" Sonia said with a smile "Oh and I almost forgot, We specialise in Wine and Chocolate!" ''♪ Box 16'' "I am Sakura Oogami, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Said Sakura as she walks to Sonia holding out her hand and shaking it. SAKURA OOGAMI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FIGHTER "...Alright. I guess I should meet some others." Hinata mumbled, he looks around the classroom. It's going to be difficult meeting this many students. "Um, pardon me." A tiny voice. A mousey girl stepped forward, up to Hinata, wearing a green uniform-looking shirt with a black skirt. "My name is Chihiro Fujisaki..." she said, her voice almost a whisper, looking off to the left slightly out of shyness. "P-Pleased to meet you..." CHIHIRO FUJISAKI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PROGRAMMER "Oh, if I remember... You're that little programmer girl, right? Well, I'm Hajime Hinata, and it's great to meet you." Hinata smiled, and raised his hand in imitation of a wave. Chihiro looked up, saw his wave, and uttered a sound of confusion. She then smiled softly and waved back, though her hand seemed fragile, almost like glass. Just like the rest of her. Hinata looked at Chihiro again, and at the rest of his classmates, who would he speak to next... There was a lot of students standing around, it would be hard to introduce himself to all of them, let alone remember all their names. There stood a girl who has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on each side of her head, with white ribbons that held together each braid, with two red ties that hold them together at the ends.. Hinata figured he'd go meet her next. "Oh, excuse me? My name is Hajime Hinata. Is that a practice sword on your back?" A practice sword... It could only be left to Hinata's imagination what that would do with her talent. She turned to him. "...Yes. It is." She looked throughly at him, looking up and down at him, identifying who she was. "Peko. Peko Pekoyama." She put her hand out, for Hinata to shake her hand. "Peko Pekoya... Alright, nice to meet you too. I'm Hajime Hinata." He shook her hand. She shook his hand back, and waved to him. "I'm going to go over there. Bye now." PEKO PEKOYAMA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SWORDSWOMAN 'Well... Bye, then.' Hinata thought. Looking around to see a tall, muscular man, sticking out of the rest of his classmates. "Hi there. My name is Hajime Hinata..." Nidai looked down at Hinata, he could barely hear Hinata, perhaps he wasn't putting enough spirit into it. "What was your name!? Say it louder!" "H-Hajime Hinata!" Hinata was sweating, being put into a lot of pressure. "LOUDEEEEEER! PUT MORE SPIRIT INTO IT!!" With Nidai's 'spirit', this could go on for centuries to come. "HAJIME HINATA, SIR!!" Hopefully, Hinata said it loud enough this time. Nidai laughed at Hinata "Gahaha! I think that is enough for you! I am Nekomaru Nidai!" Hinata was put into thought again, 'With a body like this, Nidai could kill me. I better tread carefully around him, though it doesn't seem... That he'd want to hurt me for a reason like that'. NEKOMARU NIDAI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COACH Just then a girl with a punk rock look to her walks out of the group and runs to Hinata holding her hand out "Ibuki welcomes you to the school. Oh Ibuki didnt introduce herself, Ibuki Mioda's the name and rocking is her game!" said Ibuki, who was a rocker looking girl holding a guitar. IBUKI MIODA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LIGHT MUSIC CLUB MEMBER "This is gonna be one fricking cool school year!" She screamed as she rocked out. "Yeah. I'm Hajime Hinata. Ibuki Mioda... Ibuki Mioda... N-Never mind." Standing behind Ibuki, there was a girl with long black hair, her bangs cut straight as well as the ends of her hair. She was wearing a nurse's outfit accompanied by very pale skin and a terrified face. She looked down, away from everyone. Hinata walked up to this girl, he hadn't said a thing yet. The girl looked up, saw him walking over, gasped and looked around frantically. 'He's coming over here, he's coming over here!' she thought frantically, terror sweeping over her. 'What do I do?' Hinata lifted his forearm, "Hi there..!" He smiled "...I'm Hajime Hinata." She glanced up from staring down at the floor out of terror and shyness. "M-my name's Mikan Tsumiki, and... a-and..." The girl then buried her face in her hands and burst into tears. MIKAN TSUMIKI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL NURSE "Eh!?" Hinata was shocked, this was rather unexpected "I'm sorry... I didn't even say anything or, or do anything!!" Tsumiki looked up. "N-No, it's not you..." she said, wiping her eyes. "It's just that I get so nervous..." Her voice trailed off. She then burst into tears again. "I can't believe I-I thought of 5,000 ways to continue this conversation and I don't remember any of them!" she got out between sobs. "Wait... Five THOUSAND!? Well, of course you wouldn't remember so many ways to continue a conversation, unless you were like, a genius or something." Hinata inferred, "We're gonna be fine, you don't have to cry." Tsumiki straightened-up, drying her eyes. "Th-thank you..." she stammered. A bold voice shouted from the other side of the room, "Any students who enter the classroom now are deemed '''late and will be written up!" "I understand what you're saying but, wasn't I the last student here?" Hinata walked over to the boy in the white suit. "Yes!" He pointed, "You! Are late! This will go unspoken ''this ''time. But if I catch you turning up late you will be punished!" '''KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HALL MONITOR' "Tch." A sound came from behind Hinata. "What a waste of breath." "Eh?" Hinata turned around. "The least you could do is say who on Earth you think you are." "You don't know who I am?" The blond scoffed, "I am no one other than Byakuya Togami, of the Togami family." BYAKUYA TOGAMI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SCION Ibuki replied after scoffing, "Phht, Ibuki thinks that Togami is too full of himself." "Well said big sister." said a little blonde girl in a Orange Kimono nomming on some gummies. "Oh? Well, he must be rich, it's probably expected." Hinata implied, of course, he agreed with Ibuki and this little girl completely. The girl snickered and looked at Hinata smiling. "He must have balls as small and as crunchy as ants. Right big Brother.....umm....what's your name?" "Right, I'm Hajime Hinata. It's nice to meet you." '...I guess.' "Well you can call me Saionji, Hiyoko Saionji to be exact Big Brother Hinata" She waid with a big smile. HIYOKO SAIONJI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TRADITIONAL DANCER Ibuki walks up to Hiyoko and looks down apon her. "Ibuki thinks that you look adorable....well doesnt she?" "Kind of... I can see why she's popular with grown men..." Hinata inferred. Ibuki picks her up and tosses her up and down. Hiyoko smiles and waves her and yells out. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Nearby, someone is chuckling, almost evilly. Ibuki drops Hiyoko to try and find whoever was laughing. "Ow! That hurt big sis..." cried Hiyoko. "Ibuki apologizes" Said Ibuki. "You fool, you are clearly incompetent of doing most simple objectives. When I rule this world, you will be the first to be executed." GUNDAM TANAKA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ANIMAL BREEDER "Ibuki thinks that you are insane dude!" Exclamed Ibuki. "Insane!? Fuhahaha! Then I am insane, songful one, as your future ruler, no simple insulting is going to leave a mark on me!!" Tanaka exclaimed. Hinata was just thinking 'This guy seems like his words can inflict pain...' A cute girl began to walk down the corridor, with her long, dark blue hair swaying every step she took. Her azure blue eyes seemed to glint, even without light hitting them. A few clips were present in her hair. She noticed Naegi almost instantly, due to knowing him in her childhood. She walked towards him, before announcing her arrival to him by saying "Hey there, Naegi!" in hope that he would remember her. SAYAKA MAIZONO; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL IDOL Hiyoko walked over to Sayaka and smiled saying "Hi big sis, how are ya? You look like you've been doing good for your self." A decidely average looking boy was simply stood there, he wasn't really focused and least of all expecting to be spoken to by any of these Super High Schoolers. "Huh? Maizono? H-Hey!" MAKOTO NAEGI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LUCK A boy with Wild hair walks up nearby, Scanning over the group and smirking "I guess I'm late then," He seemed somewhat easy going but his appearnce was somewhat funny "For those who haven't met me, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, Record Fortune Teller, Exactly 34% accuracy!" YASUHIRO HAGAKURE; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FORTUNE TELLER Suddenly, everyone was interrupted by a voice on the speakers... ♪''' Music stops'' "Um, could evewyone go to cwass 65? I have a vewwy special surpwise for you all! Wuv! Wuv!" "Mmmmmmm..." Said sakura in a nervous fashion. "I guess we should go, then..." Hinata gulped, leaving the room. Sakura followed him still feeling uneasy about all of this. "Hey, I need to ask you all something.... Did any of you... Actually remember entering the classroom?" Hinata broke the ice, everyone had fallen silent in the hall before this. Sonia, who was following replied "I do not..." She seemed to be thinking "It's quite odd isn't it?" ''♪ Despair Syndrome'' "Hmmm, neither do I..." Yamada mumbled, at this point, it seemed growingly conspicuous. "I wonder why..." Hagakure said in a confused tone "It's too much of a coincidence if we all just can't remember, right?" Hinata groaned "Yes, Hagakure, as if was not pointed out already." A young, cheerful charismatic girl popped up in front of Hagakure, out of almost nowhere! She was a curvaceous girl, that had tanned skin and brown hair that she wore in a ponytail, that pointed upwards for some reason.. She wore short shorts and a red track suit jacket over a white shirt. "Hi there!" Ibuki who was walking near him sees the girl and looks at her from top to bottom. "Who are you cheerful athlete?" "Oh! My name's Asahina!" She waves hello at Ibuki, smiling. AOI ASAHINA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SWIMMER "Oh, hi there, I'm Hajime Hinata." "Hi! Like I said to that girl, my name's Asahina. Nice to meet you, Hinata!" She waves at him. Sakura walked up from behind her and lifted Asahina on her back " Hello Asahina" "Tch. Humans make me strive to vomit." Gundam scoffed. Ibuki slaps Gundam across his face and scowled at him. "Dude, Ibuki thinks that you need to freaking chill" "Nh!" Gundam flinched. "You dare show violence to Gundam Tanaka and the Four Dark Lords of Destruction!?" Four hamsters emerged from different parts of his scarf and jacket "If that is the way you defy your ruler. You will never leave these premises." Ibuki scoffs and walks away feeling disgusted "Ibuki would never serve a insane welp like you!" Hiyoko walks up to Gundam and sees the hamsters, which light her face up "Mister, are these your hamsters?" "These are the Four Dark Lords of Destruction, I bested them, and now they are at my utmost disposal." Gundam followed with a laugh that couldn't even be imitated by destructive masterminds. Hiyoko laughs "You aren't evil arent you?" Gundam chuckled. "I am your dark lord, I am not 'evil'." Hinata had reacher the door to the new classroom, gripping the handle tightly, taking a deep breath and opening it to see what's there... ...Nothing. Hinata looked around "Maybe we're just early." Hiyoko walks in and examines the room "this place is weird..." Suddenly. A white bunny in a tutu jumps out in front of the students!! Magical Girl Miracle ★ Usami ''♪ Miss Monomi's Practise Lesson'' Hinata jumped back "Whoa!" Ibuki looked down apon her and poked her belly "Wow, she's cute for a stuffed toy" Hiyoko picked it up and gasped in amazement. "You're right big sis Ibuki! And soft too!" "Waaaah! Pwease don't pick your teacher up like thaaaat!" The bunny said. Hiyoko drops her and yipes "YOU CAN TALK!" "Don't hurt me!" Usami sobbed "I have a surpwise for you, wemember!" Hiyoko looked at her suppsised and poked her again "What kind of suprise?" Usami cleared her throat "Well, I have pwepared a special, heart-thumping field twip for you all!" Chihiro brightened up at the sight of Usami, and giggled. "Aww, she's so cute!" she cooed. Usami started to wave her magical stick, the room brightening and pinkening simultaneously "Here we go, childwen!! Our heart thumping field twip!! Wuuuv! Wuuuv!" As she waved it, the room felt like it was moving like a car, and before the students knew it, their surroundings had changed entirely, they were now in a tropical island. First day of the Heart-Thumping Island Trip ''♪ Beautiful Ruin'' Ibuki walked along the shore smelling the ocean air. Hinata was completely stiff, his surroundings had changed completely, this wasnt what he expected at all when he came here, due to the shock, he fell, and fainted. Sakura stood where she was waist deep in the water and began training herself against the current. "HA, HA , HA, HA" she yelled out as she was training. "This place would be better, if we had more females of the 2D world." Yamada sighed. Usami smiled "The goal for this field twip is to make fwiends!!" Hiyoko pickes up Usami and cuddled her "You can be my friend. Want some Gummies?" "That's the spiwit, Saionji! Yes, I would wuv gummies~!" Usami giggled. Hiyoko gives her a few grape and coconut flavored bears. "Bears... Bwing back some bad memowies for me... But they taste weeeeaaally good when they're gummy!" Hinata was still passed out, completely cold. Hiyoko looked puzzled. "Why? Did a big bear hurt you?" "Did he wrt wuu wid dem big claws?" "You could say that... Now. I want you all to go in gwoups and take a look awound the island, come back in a half hour and tell me what you found! Good work gets a surpwise!" Hiyoko smiles and nod running out to look at the Island. Ibuki refrained herself from laughing at what had just happened. Gundam glanced at Ibuki, "What are you babbling about?" Ibuki glared at him. "Nothing hamster boy." The next investigation will be skipped, to know what happened in the investigation, refer to this. Usami waved "So, what have we wearned?" "Komaeda, Saionji, Nidai, Celes and I found cottages... Each cottage was assigned to a student." Naegi piped up. "Ehehe. And they each appear to be suited to our personal tastes." entered a lolita girl. CELESTIA LUDENBERG; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GAMBLER A girl with straight, bright purple hair entered but said nothing. KYOUKO KIRIGIRI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ??? "'''They seem to be quite nice Rooms" The boy with White wild hair said "I'm sure they'll be fine to sleep in!" '''NAGITO KOMAEDA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LUCKSTER "Myself, along with those named Enoshima, Oowada and Hanamura found a peaceful farm, Usami came along and turned a chicken into a cow with her white magic. Fuhaha!!" Gundam scoffed. The plump and short boy with a chef outfit and dark hair "It was a pretty lean Cow too, Wouldn't make a good meal" he continues "It'd be good for Milk though." TERUTERU HANAMURA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COOK "The animal-lover over there's right, but why would there be a farm on this island? Ah, yeah, the name's Junko Enoshima-chan!" JUNKO ENOSHIMA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FASHION GIRL Sonia spoke up "My group which consisted of Maizono and Ishimaru" She looked at the two before continueing "We found gates to other islands, All of which were locked." She continued "It seems we can travel between them with boats when the gates unlock." Yamada interfered, "One is open, it leads to a park." A girl with short, bright red hair, and a camera strapped around her neck, stepped up. "I, along with Tsumiki and Chihiro, searched the base of the island. We found several boats lining the shore, but nothing other than that. My name is Mahiru Koizumi, by the way." MAHIRU KOIZUMI; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL PHOTOGRAPHER Sakura looked at Mahiru and Junko but mostly at Junko with some displeasure. "Mmmm..." she growled "I looked around on my own." A red headed guy butted in "Foun' nothin' though" He said with displeasure. LEON KUWATA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BASEBALL PLAYER Hinata slowly began to wake up.... The girl with the straight purple hair, pale skin and purple eyes stepped forward, and tossed a sheet of paper and let if float to the floor in the center of the group. "A map of the island", she said quietly, then stepped back. The sheet blew on Hinata's ahoge as he was rubbing his head, he picks it up and basically gorms at it, wow, a lot has happened since he lost his head. Sakura walked into the room to check up on Hinata as she was doing to everyone else, still having that uneasy feeling that came to her apon arrival. "Oi, Oogami, is something wrong?" Hinata asked, this island was not a hallucination, nor was it a dream. Sakura looked at Hinata as she was walking out. "I dont know but.....I sense death approaching. Just be careful Hinata, for whatver happens" ... Hinata looked at Oogami, "A-Alright..." Usami cheered "Excewwent! Now it's time for your pwize! There are some swimsuits at your cottages! Go get them and play in the sea!! Wuv! Wuv!" "Ibuki has already found hers!" she yelled as she was putting her swimsuit on. Nidai shouted "Such motivation! I shall go back and put my swimsuit on also!" "Swimming?" Hanamura says exitedly "Count me in." He starts to walk towards his cottage. Hagakure left without saying anything, Komaeda followed heading towards his Cottage. "Daahaahaahaahaahaa!" A strange laugh resonated around the island. "Actually, it would be best if you all went back to Jabberwock Park immediately! I don't want you guys to disappoint me!" Hinata turned to Oogami, starting to walk "Oogami, is this what you meant?" Sakura turned around to him and nodded. "It may be...but .for now.... lets see what it wants." as she began to walk she turned her head back at Hinata and said "stay close" Soon, all of the students reached the park... "So... Ehh... Wha's going on..?" Souda asked, "Why were we called here.." "I don't know..." replied Chihiro, looking off to the left slightly. Hinata looked up, ready for anything... 'Just what the hell is going on here?' He thought. Suddenly, a girl with short black hair spoke out."I'm not sure we should go there...we have no idea who that person is, nor do they sound like an ally," She looked at the group with a bit of confidence "I say we should go with Usami." MUKURO IKUSABA; SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SOLDIER Hiyoko walked out of her room and joined her inital group with a confused face on. "What's going on, and who was laughing like a maniac?" "To be honest, I'm just here because I'm curious." Hinata looked at Saionji "We don't know." "Alright, you guys are all gathered here, right? Upupupupu..." Suddenly, a black and white bear appeared from the statue in Jabberwock Park. " ♪ '''Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson "Have I kept you waiting? It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm Monokuma! I'm the school's headmaster!" "Hello Monokuma-sensei!" Ishimaru shouted, and bowed down to him like a loyal student. Hinata frowned, "You're not seriously..." Asahina stands next to Ishimaru in bowing. "Hi Monokuma-senpai!~" Hiyoko looked at him with a confused gaze and poked his belly button a few times. "Soft Bear" she said. She then walked around him and lifted him up, she then sat him down and walked back over to Sakura and Hinata. "A teddy bear?" Chihiro said in surprise, looking at Monokuma. "Hmph." Gundam grunted. "I sense great chaos within him." "I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma! And put me down! I know what you kids are capable of, and violence against the headmaster is forbidden!" The bear seemed to be growing more frustrated. "Don't worry childwen, I'll pwotect you!" Usami stood face to face with Monokuma "Why are you here? What do you want with these pwecious students?" "Upupupupu..." The bear laughed once more. "You all know you're trapped here, right? Daahaahaahaahaa! The only way to escape this island is for these students to kill each other!" "Kill!? These students will not kill each other while I'm awound, Monokuma!" She started to wave her magical stick. "Then we'll just have to get rid of you, you were only going to be a nuisance anyway! Come, my Monobeast! Protect me!" Out of the ground, a beast-like creature appeared, with machine guns attached to it's back. Usami, in shock, dropped her magical stick, causing it to snap. She was walking backwards, curling up in tears. "Daahaahaahaa! Let's get this ball rolling! It's punishment time!" Within a few seconds, the Monobeast swarmed Usami, shooting her with the machine guns and cutting her all over. The students were completely startled, Monokuma was completely serious... They can't get off this island unless they kill each other, the words circuited through the student's heads. "Oi, Monokuma..." Hinata shouted, "What happens after someone kills...?" "What happens after someone kills? Boy, aren't you eager!" Monokuma laughed again, "After a period of investigation, a class trial is held, and the culprit, if found guilty, is executed!" After these words, and throwing down tablet like devices, Monokuma disappeared. Asahina Celes Fujisaki Fukawa Gundam Hagakure Hanamura Hinata Ibuki Ikusaba Ishimaru Junko Kirigiri Koizumi Komaeda Kuwata Kuzuryuu Maizono Mondo Naegi Nanami Nidai Owari Pekoyama Saionji Sakura Sonia Souda Togami Tsumiki Twogami Yamada 32 Students Remain Chapter 1: Kill Free or Live Hard (Ab)Normal Days ''♪''' Despair Syndrome'' 'You can't get out unless you kill someone'. The words raced through the heads of the children in the park, several opening their newgiven tablets... ElectroiD: Hajime Hinata All of the students were silent, the only sounds being the sound of the waves beating against the rocks and shores and the small, unpleasantly cheerful jingle that played as their ElectroiDs started up. "Th-This isn't right..." Chihiro said finally. "He can't just...keep us here like this!" She looked down, allowing a teardrop to fall from her eyes onto the ElectroiD. She wiped it off with her sleeve with care. "Fret not, Fujisaki Chihiro-Dono. I have a plan that will prevent any casualties!" Yamada shouted, adjusting his glasses. "We go to the cafeteria in the hotel, every morning! After all. We never know who will take this killing thing honestly..." "The only people who would take anything that pointless seriously are men, like you! We girls are smarter than that, however." Koizumi claimed with an air of superiority. "If any men do '''in fact take this seriously I shall write them up and they shall have a lifelong detention!!" Kiyotaka exclaimed. Followed by a scared moan from another behind him, "Oh, man, I bet I'm gonna die first! What're we gonna do what're we gonna do!!? I wanna go hooome!!!" Souda cried as he ran over to the shore. Kirigiri silently strode to Usami's body and crouched down to get a closer look at the shredded, now lifeless, stuffed toy. Komaeda stayed silent, With a blank expression of a mix of hope and despair. He seemed unsure what to do. "I'm sure no one would kill...Right?" Hagakure exclaimed with a worried expression. Gundam looked towards Hagakure "We can't be sure if it." Ibuki looked at her ElectroiD and just kept a gloomy face looking back at her Hinata frowned. "Tanaka is right...nobody is innocent. We never know who will actually kill someone, and who'd die." Soon enough, all of the students paused and stared at each other, all spread out, just giving each other looks of forming betrayal, loss of trust, nobody knew who would kill each other, or who would kill at all. The cold staring of distrust lasted a good few minutes, before each student induvidually left to their cottages, startled with fear. And soon enough... Morning arrived, not a word was exchanged from other students the previous night, but the sound that woke up most students was a sentence none of them hoped to hear. "Daahaahaahaa! '''You guys just couldn't control yourself, could you? Well, instead of the usual morning announcement... Ding-dong-ding-dong! 'A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!" Hinata was woken up with a jolt, quickly, he stormed out his cottage, running all around, eventually arriving at the Mirai Hotel, three people were there before him, Makoto Naegi, Ibuki Mioda, Gundam Tanaka. Of course, the reason for an announcement... Hinata was in complete disbelief and shock, it actually happened, someone is really dead... What Hinata saw... Was the dead body... Of Yasuhiro Hagakure. '(AB)NORMAL DAYS END Abnormal Days Chihiro was already there, tears in her eyes, looking down at the body petrified with fear and shock. "I-it really happened..." she said finally. She looked back at Hinata. "Hagakure is...dead..." Gundam looked down on the body, arms folded, "I assure you well, he will have a safe trip to the underworld." ''♪ Ikoroshia'' Hinata simply gave Gundam a look of disapproval, "Yeah, but, who the hell killed him? ...Like Monokuma said, we have a brief period of investigation... We should use it wisely." INVESTIGATION START! http://pastebin.com/qtq0C70i Hagakure's Monokuma File '|_Monokuma File 1_> ♪''' Box 15'' Hinata knelt down by Hagakure's body, noticing shards of glass in his head. That must have been the murder weapon... Poor Hagakure, he was so energetic, and seeing him slumped on the floor, covered in blood... It's just wrong... '|_Glass_Shards_> Sonia speedily walked in "I heard someone died" she said, Just as she noticed Hagakure she put her hand over he mouth "Hagakure?" She knelt down to the body, Investigating it too. |_Scribbled Message_> As the shifted his body around Mukuro walked in and began to notice something. "Guys. What are those scars on the floor under Hagakure?" |_Battered Room_> Kuwata runs in the room "Hagakure?" He seems somewhat distressed and looks around "Oi, Hinata. Seems like there was quite a struggle here." Hinata frowned "Ahh, it looks like it... we should check upstairs, you coming?" |_Dying message_> In front of Hagakure's corpse is written "CELES" in blood. Ishimaru points at the bloody writing and exclaims, "THERE IS A NAME WRITTEN IN BLOOD BESIDE HAGAKURE!!!" "I... I don't think Hagakure would have been able to write that," Tsumiki said quietly, looking down at the body. She looked up in shock and horror. "I'm sorry, I didnt ask for permission to speak, did I? I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" ''|_Tsumiki's Testimony_> ''"I... I don't think Hagakure would have been able to write that, I'm sorry, I didnt ask for permission to speak, did I? I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Legion's stuff Category:Apallo's Stories Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages Category:2013 Category:Bluray's Continuity